Harry Potter et le Prince de SangMêlé, LE FILM
by Llexys
Summary: TRADUCTION. Des commentaires stupides et drôles sur le film HP6 ! A ne pas manquer ! TERMINE


Bonjour les gens ! Ceci est ma première traduction… merci de laisser un message si vous pensez que je dois m'améliorer ^^

Note de l'auteur : Yeah ma première fanfiction ! alors, j'ai lu ces excellentes parodies de Harry potter et la coupe de feu et HP et l'ordre du phoenix écrites par MuffinPuppet et ca m'a inspiré pour en écrire une du nouveau film, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. J'ai un sens de l'humour très particulier, attention…

Disclaimer : *soupir* mon premier disclaimer (et sûrement dernier) Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni quoique ce soit qui y soit rattaché ou que vous reconnaissez dans cet OS. Tout ce qui m'appartient est l'humour pas drôle.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

Le cinéma est plein. Et je veux dire, VRAIMENT plein. Si on pouvait autoriser plus de monde, je suis sûre qu'il y aurait des gens debout pour voir le film.

Nous avons attendu.. huit mois ! Et on a vu presque tout le film avec les extraits que WB nous a sortis en avance, mais tout le monde est super impatient quand même…

Le film est, selon les auteurs, le plus effrayant et le plus drôle de tous.

**Non-lecteurs** : attendez… effrayant ET drôle. C'est un Scary Movie ?

**Lecteurs** : font une grimace de peur en priant pour que le film n'ait pas été aussi nul que HP et l'ordre du phoenix.

**HP-fans** : est-ce que c'est possible, ca ?

La première chose qu'on entend est l'adorable Bellatrix Lestrange qui hurle : « J'ai tué Sirius Black ! ». La phrase est suivie de son rire incroyablement fou, qui serait super dans un remix techno (personne n'a essayé d'en faire un ?).

Ensuite.. on est attaqués par un œil géant ! Ah non, attendez, c'est juste Harry qui a l'air déprimé.

Bref. On revient voir les photographes qui prennent les photos pour les journaux de la catastrophe du ministère.

**Non-lecteurs** : euh on est où là ?

**Lecteurs** : ben, vous vous souvenez du dernier film ?

**Non-lecteurs** : non, on devrait ?

**Lecteurs** (se tapent la tête contre les murs) : la soirée va être longue…

Dumbledore entoure gentiment Harry avec son bras et on dirait qu'il essaie d'aider, mais en fait il est juste en train d'essayer de l'empêcher de s'enfuir en courant (qui pourrait le blâmer pour ca ?).

**Fans de Slash** : ou peut-être que…

**Tous les autres** : ah NON ! Taisez-vous ! Pas aussi tôt dans le film !

**Slashers** : mais… *se font observer méchamment…*

Dumbledore l'accompagne dehors et on voit les mots Harry Potter qui volent dans les airs ; normal.

Un bâtiment apparaît.

Une réunion très déprimante de Moldus pas trop occupés a lieu. Un homme regarde le ciel dehors et on voit les nuages qui forment un crâne.

**Critiques d'HP** : cet homme a visiblement pris des drogues, et encourage les enfants qui ont vu ce film à faire de même ! *gribouillent quelques mots en ressemblant à un clone de Rita Skeeter*

Trois tourbillons de fumée noire sortent du gros nuage moche.

**Non-lecteurs** : ah attendez, je sais ce que c'est, c'est… euh…

**Lecteurs** : vous vous souvenez pas…

**Non-lecteurs** : bon d'accord… pas tout à fait…

La fumée noire (on sait _bien évidemment _que c'est des Mangemorts) vole un peu partout en détruisant tout. Franchement. Ils ont trop de temps libre.

Ensuite ils kidnappent un homme, seuls ceux qui ont lu le SEPTIÈME livre savent qui c'est, en laissant les autres dans le noir complet pour le reste du film. Et au passage, ils détruisent un pont.

**Lecteurs** : pourquoi c'est dans le film ca ? C'est même pas important…

**Yates** : on a trop d'argent et je me suis dit que c'était cool.

**Fans d'HP** : ah, et vous vouliez pas utiliser cet argent aux funérailles du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps parce que…

**Yates **: ben des funérailles, c'est pas cool.

Regard noir de la part des fans d'HP.

On arrive dans une gare. Harry tient une copie de la Gazette des Sorciers et a complètement oublié que les photos bougent, tellement il est intelligent.

Une jeune femme avec une coiffure qui fait peur arrive et lui fait remarquer. Elle lui demande ensuite qui est Harry Potter, et bien sûr tout le monde sauf Yates se dit que c'est vraiment trop cliché.

Harry fait ensuite le pire essai qu'on ait jamais vu pour inviter une fille à sortir avec lui.

**Lecteurs** : c'est quoi, ca ?

**Yates** : ben je voulais qu'il y ait des hormones adolescentes dans le film, et puis faire passer Harry pour un idiot, c'est drôle.

**Non-lecteurs** : c'est une nouvelle fille ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'Asiatique ?

**Lecteurs** : on. Ne. veut. Pas. D'autres. Filles. Donnez. Nous. Les moments Harry/Ginny qu'on a vu dans la bande-annonce !

Il y a une musique bizarre en fond et Harry regarde par la fenêtre vers les trains. Il y a une scène vraiment pas-effrayante-mais-supposée-l-être où Dumbledore apparaît soudainement de nulle part.

**Dumbledore** : tu as été assez insouciant cet été, Harry

Harry répond qu'il adore les trains, ce que personne ne savait, sauf Yates.

**Harry-du-livre** : j'aime pas les trains, moi ! Et puis comment j'ai fait pour sortir ?

**Fans de HP** : ouais, on vient de voir les Mangemorts se défouler et maintenant, le garcon-qu'ils-devraient-essayer-de-kidnapper-au-lieu-de-detruire-des-ponts se balade comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Dumbledore montre sa main à Harry.

**Non-lecteurs** : de quoi il parle ?

**Lecteurs** : regardez sa main

**Non-lecteurs** : oooh. C'est quoi ? Quelque chose de très mauvais et important n'est-ce pas ?

**Lecteurs** : oui, exactement.

Après qu'on ait vu sa main Dumbledore s'arrête et on n'apprend rien sur la main.

Yates regarde le plafond et essaie d'éviter qu'on le regarde, pour que personne ne lui demande si on aura des précisions plus tard dans le film.

Harry retourne voir la fille-pas-importante-avec-la-coiffure-bizarre, mais elle va pas venir ce soir parce que Dumbledore veut Harry pour lui tout seul.

**Fans de slash** : hinhinhiin…

Ils transplanent, avec un bruit qui perce les tympans et qui rend tout le cinéma sourd pour 5 secondes.

**Harry** : je viens de transplaner n'est-ce pas ?

**Non-lecteurs** : euh c'est quoi transplaner ?

**Lecteurs** : *soupir*.

Ils arrivent donc dans une petite ville que Dumbledore qualifie de « charmante ».

**Dumbledore** : tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ce soir.

**Harry** : en fait, professeur, après toutes ces années, plus rien ne m'étonne.

**Un fan de HP** : ca montre bien l'intelligence d'Harry. Il ne sait même pas si c'est le vrai Dumbledore.

**Non-lecteurs** : c'est pas lui ?

**Le fan de HP** : ben si mais… *tout le monde l'ignore une fois de plus*.

La porte s'ouvre avec une musique sombre.

Dumbledore écarte Harry avec sa baguette.

**Fans de Slash** : éclatent de rire.

**Les gens normaux dans le cinéma** : mais c'est quoi leur problème ?

Ensuite ils entrent dans une maison complètement bousillée, et une goutte de sang tombe sur le front de Harry d'une manière qui est supposée faire peur mais qui ne fait pas peur. Dumbledore la touche et la lèche (vous avez remarqué avec quel doigt ? XD).

**Non-lecteurs** : qu'est-ce que… Ca devient bizarre… *lancent un regard aux fans de slash à moitié morts de rire*

On voit ensuite le seul meuble de la maison qui n'est pas complètement détruit, parce que les mangemorts ont pensé que c'était trop moche pour qu'on le détruise. Dumbledore appuie dessus et ca se divise en deux avec une tête qui apparaît. La tête appartient au nouveau professeur de l'année qui a l'air complètement shooté.

**Tête** : par la barbe de Merlin !

La tête fait une face bizarre en essayant de nous cacher qu'il est shooté, mais c'est un échec total.

**Tout le monde** : Il essayait de se cacher en se déguisant en fauteuil… il est FORCEMENT shooté… Le fauteuil hideux se transforme en pyjama et on fait donc la connaissance de Horace Slughorn. Quand il voit Harry, il oublie encore de cacher sa vraie nature et a de plus en plus l'air d'un pédophile.

Dumbledore et Slughorn parlent de quelque chose dont tout le monde se fout, vu que la seule importance de Slughorn est le souvenir dont Dumbledore connaît déjà la fin. Ensuite, ils réparent tout magiquement. Harry a l'air tout content, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la magie, et dans toute sa joie il a failli se faire assommer par un bidule volant.

**Yates** : je voulais tellement qu'il se fasse taper… *snif*

Ensuite, pendant SEPT secondes on voit un bidule en cristal qui essaie de sortir de sous la chaussure d'Harry.

**Fans d'HP** : est-ce que vous pouvez éviter les effets spéciaux stupides et nous permettre de voir la suite ?

**Yates **: mais… mais j'aime les effets spéciaux !

**Fans d'HP** : ouais, et ON aime Harry Potter ! Alors montrez-nous Harry Potter !

Dumbledore déclare qu'il doit faire pipi.

**Tout le monde** : on n'avait pas besoin de savoir ca.

**Slughorn** : ne penses pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, Albus, la réponse est non. Absolument, non !

Dumbledore sort de la pièce avec un clin d'œil pour Slughorn au passage.

**Fans de Slash** : hehe, on sait ce qu'Albus veut faire, et le pauvre Harry n'en a aucune idée !

**Les autres : **mais de quoi vous parlez ?

**Fans de slash** : quoi c'est pas évident ? Dumbledore amène Harry dans une maison avec un homme qui le regarde d'une manière très bizarre, et on sait tous que la sexualité de Dumbledore…

**Les autres** : OK ! Cette fic a un rating T…

Slughorn dit ensuite la ligne que trop de personnes ont dit dans ces films.

**Tout le monde même les non-lecteurs** : Argh ! On n'est pas aveugles. On SAIT que Harry ressemble à son affreux père, qu'il a des cheveux sexy et qu'il a les yeux TROP mignons et verts de sa mère qu'il n'a même pas dans les films !

Ok donc on continue avec la conversation ennuyeuse. Slughorn fait l'éloge de la mère d'Harry et en même temps il la critique parce qu'elle est née-moldue. Intéressant. Harry défend ensuite les nés-Moldus, et amène Hermione dans la conversation. Pas très sympa, vu que maintenant Slughorn est aussi intéressé par Hermione.

**Fans de Harry/Hermione** : Il voulait juste lui donner du poids ! Voyez, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler d'elle, trop mignon…

**Anti Harry/Hermione** : Ou alors, Hermione est la seule née-Moldue très forte en classe qu'il connaisse.

**Fans de Harry/Hermione** : *regard triste, ils essayent de ne pas penser au septième livre, surtout chapitre 31 page 502 (version anglaise)…*

Slughorn essaie donc de plaire à Harry en…

**Fan de Slash** : en…

**Moi** : non !

**Fan de slash** : je n'allais rien dire ! *regard mortel de ma part* Désolé…

… en montrant son bureau où il a des photos de Lily comme un espion. Harry marche vers le bureau.

**Slughorn** : tous les miens, à moi ! Mes précieux ! Mwahaha ! *tousse tousse* Je veux dire, mes meilleurs élèves.

Il nous explique ensuite toutes ses archives, et d'ailleurs il y a Regulus Black dedans, un énorme minuscule détail qu'on ne remarque que si on a lu le septième livre. Slughon continue à parler des Black et mentionne Sirius.

**Fans de HP** : et maintenant, oooh, Harry va être tellement triste.

**Non-lecteurs** : oh non, pas encore des flash-backs de gens morts…

**Fans de HP** : Sirius était important ! Si Cédric a des flash-backs Sirius DOIT les avoir aussi.

Yates pâlit et murmure quelque chose à propos de Cédric plus hot que Sirius.

Dumbledore sort ensuite des toilettes d'une facon qui rappelle Bond disant « mission accomplie ». Ok, peut-être pas. Mais il a un magazine Moldu dans les mains. Dumbledore demande s'il peut prendre cette chose parce qu'il adore faire des trucs de mamies bizarres.

Slughorn qui ne vit même pas ici accepte et est décu qu'ils doivent partir. On traduit « ils » par Harry. Dumbledore parle encore un peu et est vraiment un très mauvais acteur. Ils partent et Slughorn leur court après en tombant presque.

**Slughorn** (avec une voix d'enfant) : Je veux une augmentation !

**Non-lecteurs** : C'est pas un peu tôt ? Il n'a pas commencé et il veut une augmentation ?

**Harry** : euh, professeur, c'était quoi tout ca ?

**Dumbledore** : tu es talentueux (Rogue renifle), connu et puissant.

**Fans de slash** : et un garcon *ricanent*

**Dumbledore** : tout ce qu'Horace veut. Il va essayer de te collectionner Harry. J'ai bien peur de t'avoir fait perdre une bonne soirée, Harry… la fille était très… jolie.

**Tout le monde sauf Dumbledore** : Ok. Maintenant on a la preuve que Dumbledore est gay. Cette fille avait une coiffure pire que celle d'Hermione prise dans une tempête.

Harry transplane et atterrit dans l'eau autour du Terrier. Apparemment c'était nécessaire d'en faire une flaque.

**Fan de HP** : Dumbledore ne laisserait pas Harry tomber dans une flaque ! Où est le vrai Dumbledore ?

**Non-lecteurs** : peut-être que c'était une erreur

**Fans de HP** : *se moquant* peut-être que c'était une erreur

Les non-lecteurs leur tirent la langue.

**Fans de HP** : Dumbledore n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais il EST le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps et est PARFAITEMENT capable de transplaner.

**Yates** : ben oui, mais c'est marrant de faire tomber Harry dans l'eau….

Les fans de HP lancent des poignards avec leur regard.

Harry va donc devant le Terrier et sourit quand il voit Ginny, assise devant la fenêtre, comme une princesse qui attendrait son prince charmant.

**Fans de Harry/Ginny** : oh c'est mignon. Continuez comme ca.

**Non-lecteurs** : hein ?

**Moi** : c'est quoi cette musique ? J'vais vomir…

Maintenant dans la maison, on voit Ginny se lever pour récupérer un livre, le tenir pendant un petit moment avant de réaliser que l'oiseau qu'elle observe est Hedwige. Elle laisse tomber le livre et court aux escaliers, trop paresseuse pour les grimper elle appelle sa mère en hurlant, effrayée par le petit oiseau.

**Ginny** : maman l'oiseau qui fait peur de Harry est dans le salon !

**Mme Weasley** : non ginny je le saurais si Harry était là. Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas repris des drogues ?

**Ron** : des drogues ? On en a encore ?

**Hermione** : c'est un oiseau qu'on entend ?

**Moi **: bien sûr que non, tout le monde sait que pioupiou c'est le bruit des vaches.

**Harry** : je suis là. De toute facon, je sais que vous m'aimez tous.

Ginny fonce presque dans le garcon maigre, et lui fait un calin comme s'il venait de revenir d'entre les morts.

**Fans de HP** : non Ginny pour ca il faut attendre le dernier film.

**Non-lecteurs** : euh quoi ? C'est qui cette fille d'ailleurs ?

Ensuite ils se regardent et Ginny se rend compte qu'elle est bien plus grande que Harry et se maudit intérieurement de ne pas flirter avec Drago à la place. Hermione prend ensuite la relève avec ses câlins-qui-étouffent-Harry dont on a toujours au moins 2 répétitions dans chaque film.

**Fans de HP** : pourquoi tous les réalisateurs se débrouillent pour qu'on croie qu'Hermione aime Harry ?

**Non-lecteurs** : euh, c'est pas le cas ?

**Fans de HP** : *soupir* Non.

**Fans de Harry/Hermione** : *murmurent quelque chose à leur voisin qui ressemble beaucoup à « mais bien sûr que si »

**Mme Weasley** : mais que fais-tu ici ?

**Harry** : Dumbledore.

**Non-lecteurs** : c'est quoi cette réponse ?

**Harry** : ok désolé. Je voulais dire, Dumbledore le psychopathe fou (Voldemort : hey ! C'est moi ca) pensait que ca serait drôle de me faire tomber dans une flaque pour que vous puissiez laver quelque chose de plus aujourd'hui.

Ron interrompt la conversation en touchant la joue d'Hermione.

**Fans de Ron/Hermione** : ooh c'est trop mignon…

**Ron** : t'as du.. euh… du…

**Un pervers (pas moi)** : oui Ron ? Réfléchis vite !

**Ron** : dentifrice ! Oui, du dentifrice.

Dans la chambre de ron maintenant, le trio est assis et brûle une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**Harry** : haha moi aime feu !

La porte s'ouvre et on voit Pattenrond UNE seconde dans ce film, comme dans Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix il était la CINQ secondes, mais clairement il n'arrive jamais jusqu'à Poudlard.

Ensuite ils discutent de comment Hermione n'a failli pas venir et de comme tout est dangereux maintenant.

**Harry **: mais on parle bien de Poudlard non ? Voyons, c'est la solution la plus sûre !

**Hermione** : il y a ces rumeurs… et Dumbledore se fait un peu vieux.

**Tout le monde** : SE FAIT UN PEU vieux ?

**Harry** : Non ! Il est pas vieux ! Il peut pas avoir plus que… euh…

**Ron** : 150 ? A peu près ?

Le trio commence à rire d'un rire qui sonne faux, et Harry fait sa *figure contente* en regardant les jolies flammes.

On voit les journaux qui tournent, une musique déprimante encore une fois et… BAM voilà Drago Malefoy. Pas très dramatique, si vous voulez mon avis.

Des bâtiments sombres et moches

**Non-lecteurs** : Oh non encore des immeubles. On est où maintenant ?

**Lecteurs **: euh…

**Bellatrix** : Cissy tu ne peux pas faire ca !

**Lecteurs** : aah l'impasse du tisseur…

**Non-lecteurs** : hein ?

Les deux femmes marchent dans une allée et essaient de se cacher d'une bande d'enfants en se planquant contre un mur.

**Enfants** : vous pensez vraiment qu'on est stupides ? On n'a peut-être pas la magie, mais on peut voir vous savez.

**La-femme-blonde-qu'on-n'avait-jamais-vue-avant** : Je ne devrais pas faire ca, mais c'est trop tard maintenant *pause dramatique*

**Non-lecteurs** : mais c'est qui ? Pourquoi y'a autant de personnages ?

**Lecteurs **: mais lisez le livre rho !

**Non-lecteurs** : mais dans ce cas on ne sera plus des non-lecteurs !

Avant de commencer une dispute, revenons-en au film.

**Bellatrix** *d'une voix séductrice* : fais le serment inviolable…

**Tout le monde** : …

Bellatrix se met derrière Rogue et on a tous l'impression que c'est une prostituée.

**Bellatrix** : mais quand il y aura un problème, il rampera dans son trou…

**Fans de slash** : *essaient de se calmer et de ne pas rire*

**Rogue** : sors ta baguette.

**Fans de slash** *pleurant de rire* : mais pourquoi ils disent tout le temps ca ? Arrêtez de dire cette phrase, ca nous tue !

**Tous les autres** : tant mieux.

Ensuite ils font ledit Serment Inviolable qui ressemble à une cérémonie de mariage.

**Tout le monde** : et Bellatrix, c'est le prêtre ? *frisson*

**Bellatrix** : mwahahahaha !

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : ok, ca prend plus longtemps que ce que je pensais XD Je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration pour des raisons personnelles, donc dites-moi si vous voulez une suite…

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

AUTEUR : J'ai écrit quelques autres scènes qui ne se suivent pas. Lisez-les si vous voulez ^^.

**En suivant Malefoy**

Ils doublent un homme très mignon (juste mon genre) qui parle à l'immeuble…

**Tout le monde** *tourne sa tête vers Yates*

**Yates** tourne la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il est assis contre le mur.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**Dans le train**

Un bidule rose est posé sur l'épaule de Ginny.

**Non-lecteurs** :… c'est quoi ca ?

**Moi** : trop de rose !

**Lecteurs** : pourquoi, Yates ?_ Pourquoi_ ? Le Boursouflet n'est PAS important ! Grr !

**Un fan geek** : le Boursouflet a un nom vous savez ! _Arnold !_

Hem… on reprend.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**La fête de bienvenue**

**Dumbledore:** Mais aujourd'hui, on le connaît sous un autre nom.

Et Dumbledore ne nous dit pas ce nom ? Tu sais Yates, tous ceux qui voient ce film n'ont pas tous les personnages en tête.

**Non-lecteurs** : C'est qui ca, ce Tom Jedusor ? Et quel nom nul.

**Dumbledore** : chaque jour, chaque heure…

Toc, toc.

**Dumbledore **: chaque minute, les forces du mal essaient d'entrer entre ces murs.

TOC, TOC.

**Ron** : euh, en fait professeur je crois que c'est juste ma pizza qui arrive.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**Mémoire de l'orphelinat**

**Tom** : Je ne suis pas fou !

**Tout le monde** : mais bien sûûûûûr… Tu es la personne la plus saine d'esprit qui existe sur Terre.

Voldemort renifle. Tout le monde lui adresse ^^ un grand sourire innocent.

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**La salle de bains**

Un Drago très sexy se tient devant le miroir dans la salle de bains _supposée_ être celle qui mène vers la chambre des secrets.

Drago pleure, en colère contre lui-même, et le public est soit confus, soit en train de se retenir de rire, soit en train de pleurer avec ou de vouloir l'aider avant de se rendre compte que son propre petit ami l'observe à la Rogue, avec un sourcil levé.

Harry entre en silence, et les fans de slash font un grand sourire. Harry et Drago dans une salle de bains, comment ca pourrait être mieux ?

**Fans de slash** : ben si Rogue venait…

**Tous les autres** *regard inquiet* : bien sûûûûr…

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**Dumbledore qui tombe**

Une scène au ralenti qui fait pleurer le public de rire (par public, comprenez mon ami et moi).

HBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBPHBP

**Scène du combat**

C'est une scène _très_ décevante. Les non-lecteurs apprennent que Rogue est le prince de sang-mêlé (choc !), mais pas _pourquoi_ il l'est.

Ensuite, presque pas de combat, Harry est juste couché par terre !

**Harry-du-livre** : mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est la colère ? L'envie de tuer ? Il vient de tuer ton mentor ! Et il a tué son propre mentor ! Et tu restes couché par terre en faisant le mort ? Mais t'es quoi ? Un faible !


End file.
